hip_hop_musicfandomcom-20200215-history
Young Thug
Young Thug is an innovative trap artist who has shown his versatility from his signature rapping to crooning over pop type beats. Thug was born Jeffery Lamar Williams, an Atlanta rapper whose rise to popularity started in 2013 following the release of his first major hit, “Stoner.” He continued this streak in 2014 after being featured on multiple high-profile singles, including T.I.'s “About The Money” and Rich Gang’s “Lifestyle.” In 2016, Thugger released Jeffery, originally called No My Name is Jeffery titled after his birth name to signify a change in his persona, and a more authentic version of himself. Thug’s 2016 single “Best Friend” went platinum, but “pick up the phone” is Young Thug’s highest charting song, which peaked at 43 on Billboard Hot 100. This would later be succeeded by “Havana”, his collaboration with Camila Cabello that would later claim the top spot on this chart. Along with other Atlanta artists Gucci Mane and Future, Thug has an impressive work ethic dropping a series of mixtapes and albums, switching up his flow throughout his career. Thug has been cited as an inspiration to legendary artists like Kanye West, who co-signed Thug, saying he’s like Bob Marley and featured Thug on his 2016 album The Life of Pablo on “Highlights.” Thug is best known for his auto-tuned warbling, charismatic flow, and generally experimental approach to rapping, dubbing Lil Wayne his biggest idol and influence. Young Thug frequently collabs with Migos, Travis Scott, Gucci Mane, and Future. Thug works with producers like Metro Boomin, TM88, Wheezy, Southside, and LondonOnDaTrack. At the 2019 Grammy Awards Young Thug won his first Grammys for his work on Childish Gambino’s “This Is America” which won both Record & Song Of The Year. In May 2019 he released the single, "The London" (featuring J. Cole and Travis Scott) becoming his second highest charting song on the Hot 100 as a lead artist, debuting and peaking at number 12. In August 2019, Thug released his debut studio album "So Much Fun", which included his highest charting song on the Hot 100 to date, "Hot", featuring Gunna, peaking at number 11. Discography Albums * 2019: So Much Fun Collaborative Albums * 2018: Slime Language /with YSL Records Mixtapes * 2011: I Came From Nothing * 2011: I Came From Nothing 2 * 2012: I Came From Nothing 3 * 2013: 1017 Thug * 2014: 1017 Thug 2 * 2014: 1017 Thug 3: The Finale * 2015: Barter 6 * 2015: Slime Season * 2015: Slime Season 2 * 2016: I'm Up * 2016: Slime Season 3 * 2016: JEFFERY * 2017: Beautiful Thugger Girls Collaborative Mixtapes * 2014: Black Portland /with Bloody Jay * 2014: Young Thugga Mane LaFlare /with Gucci Mane * 2014: Tha Tour Pt. 1 /with Birdman & Rich Homie Quan * 2017: Super Slimey /with Future EPs * 2018: Hear No Evil * 2018: On The Rvn Collaborative EPs * 2017: Young Martha /with Carnage Category:1991 births Category:American rappers Category:African-American rappers Category:Rappers from Atlanta, Georgia Category:Rappers from Georgia Category:Southern hip hop musicians Category:1017 Brick Squad artists Category:Article stubs Category:Bloods Category:Singer-rappers